My mate
by whatersname
Summary: The story takes part the next day after Bonnie and Damon's dissaperance(after 5x22).When Enzo comes back to life,he leaves Mystic Falls. Few hours later,he decides to visit Damon and thanks him for his help. But there's a problem about Enzo doesn't know. Damon Salvatore, his friend, is dead. What will do Lorenzo,when he finds out about what happened to the elder Salvatore? Oneshot.


I was tidying up my room when I found my flash disk. I haven't seen it some months and I forgot what I had there, so I plugged it and found this oneshot. I wrote it in May (about week or two after season 5 finale), so it's quite old story, anyway I've hope you like it :).

As a reminder: English isn't my first language, so forgive me my mistake.

* * *

_**Summary: **_The story takes part the next day after Bonnie and Damon's dissaperance (after 5x22). When Enzo comes back to life, he leaves Mystic Falls. Few hours later, he decides to visit Damon and thanks him for his help. But there's a problem about Enzo doesn't know. Damon Salvatore, his friend, is dead. What will do Lorenzo, when he finds out about what happened to the elder Salvatore? Oneshot.

* * *

Elena was lying on her and Damon's bedroom next hour. Well, now it was only her bedroom.

When Travellers had died, their spell stopped working. Mystic Falls was "save" town again, so Alaric, Stefan, Caroline and she could came back to Salvatore Boarding House There wasn't too much destruction – only Mystic Grill and a few places near to it were destroyed.

Elena was crying. She wanted be with Damon, but even if she known that he was dead, she didn't want to believe in that fact.

"Elena."

Caroline came into bedroom and sat down on bed.

"Hold it," she said, giving Elena a blood bag.

"No," Elena answered. "I'm not hungry."

She closed her eyes and hid her face into a pillow. The blonde sighed, put the blood bag on a bedside cabinet and gripped the pillow. She tried whip it off but her friend kept up it.

"Care," she mumbled, "Give me a break, please."

Forbes looked at her best friend. She was worried about her.

"Elena, listen me," she started. "Damon wouldn't want you to…"

The brunette removed the pillow from her face. Her eyes were full of tears.

"Damon. Is. Dead."

"I know but Elena…"

"No!" Gilbert picked herself up. "I need him. I can't live without him. I lost him and Bonnie."

"Elena!" Caroline lost her temper. "You are not the only one who lost someone yesterday!" she shouted. "Stefan lost his brother and friends! Alaric lost his friend! Your brother lost his girlfriend! "I lost Bonnie and Damon, even if relations between me and him weren't the best!"

In Caroline's eyes eyes shone tears. She understood what Elena felt. She didn't believe herself but she really missed Damon. He caused that her friend was happy. And she changed him into a better man.

"I'm sorry," Elena whispered. "It's so hard!"

"I know, Elena, I know," Caroline told, hugging her friend.

* * *

Enzo was walking down the streets. He was happy. He was alive again and he didn't need to worry about The Other Side anymore. When he had come back from death he disappeared and drove down to the nearest city. After all-night drinking he was again in Mystic Falls. Enzo heard that Travellers' spell stopped working and so he was again in Mystic Falls. He decided go to the Salvatore Boarding Home. When he was dead, his humanity returned. He liked Damon again, so he wanted see him again and talk with him. Enzo started run and after a moment he was in the right place. He stood on stairs, wondering what to say to Salvatore. He pulled the handle and entered to the property.

"Damon!" he shouted but no one answered him.

He heard something upstairs and next he centered on this sound.

"Damon!" he repeated. "Move your ass downstairs. Now!"

Suddenly on the steps appeared Elena. She looked awful. She wore the same clothes as yesterday. On top she dressed Damon's black T-shirt. She had tangled hair, her eyes were swollen and wet from tears.

"Enzo," she said. Her voice was rasping.

"Elena." He smiled to her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Where's Damon?"

Elena slowly went to the ground floor. Enzo could see that Elena had dark marks on her checks. They looked like marks after make-up. Lorenzo thought, that Gilbert was a human, well vampire, wreck. She came closer and stopped near to him.

"Where is Damon?" he asked again.

"He's not here," Elena said slowly.

"Salvatore, are you scared? C'mon, mate, I just want talk with you."

"Enzo, how many times I must say the same sentence?" Elena seemed be annoyed. "There is no Damon here."

"Fine. Then say him I wan…"

"I can't," Elena interrupted him.

Lorenzo looked at her confused. He didn't understand, why she couldn't say few words to Damon from him. He thought that it was a joke.

"Geez, Elena, don't be ridiculous and…"

"I'm serious!" Gilbert yelled. "I wish you could talk with Damon."

"But?" Enzo had fed up with Elena's behavior but he tried didn't show this."

"Yesterday Damon…" she started and passed over in silence.

She shook her head, unable to speak and tears rolled dow her cheeks. She still had hoped that Damon is still alive. And he appears here momentarily and says _"I'm here. I joked. Bonnie and I are fine." _But the truth was brutal.

"Damon…" she said but after short time she covered her face with her hands. She sat down on couch, started crying.

"Elena?"

Caroline appeared on the stairs. She seemed being worried. Very worried. Enzo felt that something is wrong. He hoped it was related to fact that about 12 hours ago he was still dead. The blonde looked for a while on Enzo and then she focused on her friend, coming down the stairs.

"Enzo", she said. "What the hell did you do to Elena?"

She was angry with him. She walked over Enzo and pushed him into wall.

"Easy, Gorgeous," he mumbled and laughed. "I want to speak with Damon and she", he pointed to Elena, "forbade me do it."

Caroline sighed and bit her lip.

"She doesn't do it," she finally said. "You really can't speak with Damon, because he… he's dead, Enzo."

He frowned and then started laughing loudly.

"This joke was pathetic, Gorgeous," he told her. "Now tell me, where is he."

Enzo waited for any answer but Caroline as well as Elena said nothing.

"I wasn't joking. Damon is really dead!" The blonde's face was serious.

"No!" Enzo contradicted and retreated, shaking his head. After a few seconds he smirked. "It's revenge, right? It's Damon's plan and…"

"No, Enzo," Elena finally spoke. "It's true. Do you really think I could pretended this?" she asked. "Do you really think I could behave like this if the love of my would be alive?"

Lorenzo shook his head again. He was frightened. Damon just couldn't be dead.

"How?" he asked.

"Not long afterwards you gone, the spell stopped working," Caroline said, but broke off when Elena suddenly got up from couch. "Elena?"

"I don't wanna hear about it again," she mumbled crossing her arms over her chest and went upstairs.

Enzo watched her as she did this and then looked at Caroline. He raised his hand to give her a sign to continuing.

"Damon was there then," she said quietly.

"And?," he asked, realizing what she just said. "He stayed on The Other Side?"

Caroline nodded.

"The Other Side exploded. And Damon with Bonnie gone with it. Forever."

"No!" Enzo couldn't believe.

"You were on The Other Side. You know how the situation looked there."

Enzo sat down on the sofa, closing his eyes. It's can't be truth. Damon can't be dead. He just can't be dead.

"You are lying," he mumbled.

"Enzo," started Caroline, coming closer to him, "I wish I could lying." She wanted lay her hand on man's shoulder but he withdrew from her touch.

He grabbed one of Damon's bottles with Bourbon and then he threw it towards fireplace. Soon afterwards there was a hearable sound of broken glass. Caroline jumped a little, when she heard that sound and looked sadly at Salvatore's friend. He gripped another bottle and wanted do the same but Care caught his hand.

"Enzo, no," she said, taking the bottle from his hand.

The brunet said nothing and ran out form Salvatore Boarding Home. The blonde immediately ran after him. She found him on steps leading to the door. She sat down next to him and sighed. Lorenzo looked very depressed and Caroline felt sorry for him.

"Hey, I know how you feel," she stared. He looked at her and lifted his eyebrows. Obviously he didn't want to believe her.

"Don't look at me in this way. I know what I'm talking about," she said and sent him sad smile. "Bonnie and I were friends. Damon and I… we were quarreled with each other almost all the time and I hated him for being with Elena now I see that he made Elena really happy. I miss them."

Lorenzo laughed sarcastically and shook his head. She didn't understand anything.

"Damon wasn't only my friend," he mumbled, looking at his hands. "You know we were both imprisoned by Augustine society?"

"Elena told me. Damon initiated a fire but he wasn't able to save you, so he left you, right?" she asked, turning to him.

Enzo slowly nodded. Flashback mentioned by Caroline hit his head. He could this shocked and disbelief when Damon gone. He had only him and Salvatore left him there to die in flames. He blinked, returning to reality.

"Indeed but I wanted to tell you about something different. When doctor Whitmore brought Damon, I've been there already from a decade…

* * *

**_Augustine's prison, 1950s_**

_Enzo was sitting in his cell. It's been 10 years. From 10 years he was tortured by doctor Whitmore. 10 years spending on cutting his organs and inflicting him stab wounds. He dreamt only about one. About death. Death could finally release him. He closed his eyes and through about his last moments on freedom.  
He was waiting for support on front. Enemy's planes were overflew him and his people. Time passed and no one was coming. Finally he decided to do something. He gave orders to his team and he ran from pile of rubble. He heard shots sounds and screams but few seconds later he felt sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and noticed bloodstain. He fell and soon after that he lost consciousness. When he woke up, he's been here already. He returned to reality when he heard sound of opening door. He lifted his eyes and noticed doctor Whitmore. He was holding a dark-haired man._

_"So his screams I heard before," he thought, watching as doctor throws the unknown vampire to next cell._

_Enzo briefly was observing dark-haired man. In his opinion they were similar age. This_ _might sound strange, but he was happy that he was here. Maybe he didn't want this fate for another vampire but he was lonely. It's been long time since he spoke with another person and he just missed for somebody's company._

_"Welcome," he greeted him. "Dr. Whitmore never gets tired of watching us vampire heal, but he gives us one glass of blood per day, just enough to keep us alive. Pick yourself up, soldier." He picked himself up from floor, approached to bars and offered him a hand. "My name's Enzo."_

_"Damon," he mumbled, shaking Enzo's hand. He sat down with a trouble and looked at dark-eyed vampire. "How long are you here?"_

_"Something about 10 years."_

_"10 years? And nobody was looking for you? Any siblings, friends, whoever?"_

_Enzo laughed sarcastically._

_"I don't have a friends," he said. Actually it was a lie. He has Maggie. Or had her. She's probably now in love with somebody else but he was okay with it, because he loved her more than everything else. She deserved for living with normal guy. For a human, not a vampire who was locked here. "I had a twin sister but she died. I'm on my own." Lorenzo smiled lightly._

_"I'm sorry," Damon told._

_"It's all right. She died some time ago. What's about you?"_

_"I have Stefan. His my younger brother. He'll find us soon."_

_Enzo sighed. It would be perfect but he knew it was impossible. He looked at blue-eyed with care. He really didn't want tell this but only he could do this._

_"He won't. About this know only few people."_

_"He'll find a way, you see."  
_

* * *

_Enzo was drained that he bestirred uneasily. It seemed that doctor Whitmore didn't care about his condition, because he forced Lorenzo to moving faster. He pushed vampire what made that he almost fell._

_"I don't have the time, 12144. Move faster," he said, pushing him again._

_"Hey! Leave him alone, you bastard!" Damon screamed, coughing vervian-laced bars._

_"Calm down 2105. It's not your business," he told, popping Enzo into his cell. "We'll talk tomorrow," he added, looking at Salvatore and after few seconds he left room._

_"What the hell have you done?" asked Enzo, lying on floor._

_"I helped you," answered Damon._

_"Yeah, and tomorrow he will be focused only on you," mumbled Lorenzo._

_"You are my friend, Enzo."_

_Dark-eyed vampire looked at Salvatore with a small smile. It was true; they were friends. Oh irony, from all possibility places on the whole world, they met here – in the center of hell._

_Damon came closer to a wall and moved back one of the bricks from the lowest row. Behind it was hidden a hole. Blue-eyed putted his hand on it and pulled out mug with blood. He walked over the bars and handed Enzo jug with liquid._

_"Hold it," he said._

_"Are you sure?" asked Lorenzo. "It's your portion. And the next day won't be easy for you"_

_"Enzo," started Damon. "If I weren't sure, I wouldn't offered you this. Drink."_

_He took mug and took small sip from it. He sighed of relief and smiled again to his friend._

_"Thanks Damon."_

_"You're welcome."  
_

* * *

_Damon was furious. He hated him. He hated him so much. He couldn't understand why he didn't find him._

_"Damon, stop! Kicking bars won't help you."_

_"No, you are wrong!" he screamed. "Kicking bars will help me to relax!"_

_Enzo rolled his eyes._

_"Yeah, sure."_

_He knew it was a lie. He knew Damon was furious and he understood him. If he was him, he would also be steamed but Damon was irritating him._

_"Damon, just stop," he told, looking at his friend. "You giving me a headache."_

_"So?"_

_Enzo raised his eyebrows and sent him stop-being-an-asshole look. Salvatore hit bars once more time and then slumped on floor. He subsumed his knees under his chin and next he glanced down. Few minutes later he lifted his head._

_"Sorry. It's because of Stefan. I hate him."_

_"I know. But you know what? You should be happy."_

_Blue-eyed cocked his head. He couldn't believe his ears."_

_"Why? 'Coz he has his brother in his ass?"_

_"No. You should be happy, because Stefan is free of this life. He doesn't know about Whitmore, he doesn't know about this place."_

_Damon stood up and in a fit of pique he booted wall. In the same second he coursed loudly from pain._

_"Salvatore, chill out and listen me," Enzo ordered._

_"What?!"_

_"You at least have a brother still out here. When we get out of here, you can find Stefan, be angry with him, but you have him. On the other hand I have anyone."_

_"And?"_

_"You love him. And don't dare to deny. Keep fighting for him and don't say you hate him."_

_"You don't even know him," he avowed._

_"I don't, but you told me about your brother. And judging from what I heard, I can tell he is the most important person in your life."_

_Damon sighed. Ezno was right. Maybe he wanted to kill Stefan but inside of his heart he loved him. He would kill every person to assured his brother safey._

_"Maybe you're right…,"Damon started but Enzo interposed him._

_"Not maybe, I am right," he said._

_"But he's still a dick."_

_"Fine. Stefan can be a dick, but as I said, you have a brother and I envy you him," Lorenzo mumbled, observing him closely. "And don't look at me in this way."  
_

* * *

"… so now you understand why he wasn't only my friend," he finished.

Caroline sent him full of sympathy glance. Just in this moment she felt that Enzo isn't as bad as she thought at the beginning.

"Enzo, I didn't know…"

"Nobody knew," Enzo intimated. "Actually Damon mentioned Stefan about our talks about him shortly after I died."

Caroline popped her hand and after few seconds she gripped his hand. Older vampire was shocked by this action, but smiled to her.

"I'm sorry Enzo," she started. "I'd never thought you two were so close."

"I know I wasn't recently in good relation with him, but I was angry with him. Maggie was lovely person and you'd like her, but Damon was for me like brother and when I calmed down, I realized what I've done. I came here to thank him and apologize him. I can't believe he's dead."

Caroline moved closer to him. Damon's death really touched him. Care opened her mouth to say something, but in the same moment Elena went out. She was holding three empty glasses in one hand and a bottle with Bourbon in another. When Caroline and Enzo noticed her, they released their hands and moved away from each other. The youngest vampire sat down next to her friend.

"I thought we could have a drink or two," she said, giving glasses to Caroline.

She next opened the bottle and poured alcohol to the glasses. When they had Bourbon in their hand, they lifted jugs.

"For Damon and Bonnie," said the blonde.

Lorenzo and Elena repeated after her and few seconds later they drank golden liquid.  
_"I find a way to bring you and the witch back. I promise, Damon," _Enzo said in his thoughts, taking bottle form Elena's hand.

_**THE END  
**_

* * *

And what you think? Please, leave rewiev. It won't take you a lot of time but for me it means a lot.


End file.
